cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
XXX
with the Templar Knights |forumurl = http://cnxxx.forum-motion.net |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = #XXX |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 24-04-11 (3:56PM GMT) |totalnations = 10 |totalstrength = 46,596 |avgstrength = 4,660 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = 26 |score = 4.17 }} XXX is a Cyber Nations Tournament Edition alliance on the White sphere. It started out in Round 17. It was formed by two Cyber Nations Standard Edition alliances: Exodus and Nebula-X (NX). More alliances are still pending. History ROUND 17 27 March 2011: The alliance is formed by the Founding Fathers: El Barto, Lord Waqor, Alex8270a and alex10. 29 March 2011: The Playmates Council is formed. It consists of three NX members and three Exodus members. The NX members are Lord Waqor, Alex8270a and alex10 and the Exodus members are EL Barto, Wu Tang Clan and Dacian. 31 March 2011: The position of Minister of Foreign Affairs is taken by Lord Waqor, the position of Minister of Internal Affairs is taken by El Barto and the position of Minister of Defense is taken by Alex8270a. 1 April 2011: Plans for the top secret Operation: Cumshot begin. 5 April 2011: The first Heff (alex10) is elected by the Holy Council 8 April 2011: There is a change of forums. 20 April 2011: The official existence of XXX is delayed due to technical matter. 21 April 2011: XXX launches with a bumpy start 23 April 2011: XXX signs the Sexy Knights Pact with the Templar Knights. 21 May 2011: XXX goes to war against the Roman Empire due to the Sexy Knights Pact. 25 May 2011: Operation: Cumshot is cancelled due to growth of brotherly love between Duckroll and XXX. 13 June 2011: Constant raids from the Gay Rollers causes XXX to respond with a swift blitz. 16 June 2011: Nominations for a new Heff begin. ROUND 18 19 June 2011: New round begins. Government 'The First Cabinet' The Heff:-''' alex10 'The Playmate Council:-' Chairman: alex10 NX members: Lord Waqor and Alex8270a Exodus members: El Barto, Dacian, Wu Tang Clan 'The Ministry:-' Minister of Internal Affairs: El Barto Minister of Foreign Affairs: Lord Waqor Minister of Defense: Alex8270a '''The Second Cabinet The Heff:-''' Lord Waqor 'The Playmate Council:-' Chairman: Lord Waqor NX members: Lord Waqor and alex10 Exodus members: El Barto, Dacian, Wu Tang Clan 'The Ministry:-' Minister of Internal Affairs: alex10 Minister of Foreign Affairs: El BArto Minister of Defense: Alex8270a Information The Heff is the democratic Head of State of XXX. He/she is the highest ranking member of the government. He/she is also the Chairman of the Holy Council. A new Heff is elected each round. The Playmate Council is the monarchical Parliament of XXX. Every alliances that joins XXX is allowed to have up to three representatives in the Council. A Council member can step down and appoint his own successor. The Ministry is appointed by the Holy Council. Membership '''Requirements #Applicants must be from the Standard edition alliances: Nebula-X, Exodus or Metamorphosis. #Applicants in wars at the time of their application will be accepted if their opponents are not in other alliances. #Applicants must not be a member of another alliance. #Applicants do not change alliance in-game until they have been contacted by a member of the government and answered their questions in private. These answers are required. #The applicant must be told to change alliance affiliation before doing so. #All applicants are required to place the phrase in their nation’s bio: XXX:- We Fight Naughty! Foreign Affairs XXX welcomes diplomats from only certain alliances. Internal Affairs ~NONE~ Defense Department WARS XXX vrs the Roman Empire (Victory but great loss of Total NS) XXX vrs the Gay Rollers (Victory) Member Alliances The CN SE alliances which form XXX are: Exodus Nebula-X Metamorphosis